Play time with Danna
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Deidara just wanted his Danna to pay attention to him. PWP Rated M. Remeber to Review, please.


**Sooo sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile, kinda been really busy but now I'm done with everything! :D So here is some sexxx for you guy's while I finish some chapters for my other stories. **

_**Rated: M**_

_**Warnings: Sex and sex stuff, and I will have a witty reason as to why Sasori's little guy works ;D**_

_**Well the reason that Sasori can feel what Deidara and him are doing is that he has built nerve's throughout his body and when he connects his chakra with these nerves it has the same ability to feel as a normal human body, even though he doesn't have cum he can experience an orgasm. It's the best I can think of, and he didn't make these just to have sex...they can be used to feel temperature, wind direction, texture, and ect. This also isn't permanent, he can switch the nerves on and off.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I can only wish, but I do not own any characters referenced and used throughout this story.**_

Sasori grunted, he could feel the brat staring at him. Those blue eye's trying to mentally gain attention, he wouldn't give in, he was Sasori after all, he wouldn't be manipulated by the blonde's pathetic attempt to beg for his time. Anyway he had been working on finishing his newest puppet, a pathetic pink haired ninja he had defeated a few day's ago, after the battle with his old hag for a grandmother, who was rotting somewhere for all he knew.(_** TAKE THAT NARUTO PLOT, Sasori should have won**_.)

Deidara on the other hand was tossing on his bed, sighing and making as much _accidental_ noise he possibly could. After awhile he had considered just trying to talk to his Danna, but usual conversations ended rather quickly seeing as Sasori only said bare minimal, which annoyed the talkative blonde, but that was his Danna.

He deemed that Sasori wasn't going to entertain him, but he felt a sudden urge for the puppet to cuddle him, something that Deidara only got when he could sexually persuade the puppet and after some randy fun the puppet would give in and allow the blonde to use him as a pillow. Sasori looked so concentrated though, that interrupting him might get him a poison tail in his gut, which he would have to walk all bloody to Kakuzu's room, to pay to be fixed.

Weighing his options he stood and cautiously walked to the redhead, his arm's shaking as he wrapped them around Sasori's shoulder's, his hands rubbing the smooth, shirtless wooden chest of his occasional lover. He knew right now, because he wasn't immediately pushed off or attacked that Sasori wasn't too annoyed. Actually Sasori just continued working, like he knew that eventually the blonde would make bolder moves to gain his attention.

"Danna, Un." The blonde groaned using the most alluring tone he could muster. Reaching his head down to nibble his sculpted wooden ear, his tongue traced the shell, Sasori groaned, from annoyance or pleasure, Deidara wasn't sure.

"Come on Sasori no Danna, un, Turn your chakra nerve things on and come to bed with me. I want you un." Sasori raised his neatly painted brow, how had the brat learned that he had created nerves throughout his body, so that with chakra would allow him to feel touch, both pleasure and pain. He had wrote it down in one of his scrolls for future reference, the brat must have been snooping.(**Witty explanation**)

"Deidara, what have I told you about reading my scrolls." He felt the blonde tense, his hand's shook slightly. A whimper escaped the blonde, lowering his head submissively, Sasori held back a smirk. Deidara was very predictable, like a puppy that does something bad he immediately goes into a begging for forgiveness attitude, not that Sasori really minded, he liked being in control and Deidara, though hot headed never really tried to dethrone Sasori from position of dominate in their partner ship both as ninja and as lovers.

Then again the last time Deidara had disobeyed him he had poisoned the poor blonde, who took a few day's to recover. It's been week's from that incident, and Deidara didn't forget what disobeying will lead to.

"Danna, un I was just curious!" Sasori rolled his eye's as he stood and pushed Deidara off of him.

"Just take of your clothes and get on the bed you spoiled brat." Deidara seemd fine with the lack of romance in this, he was just excited to finally pull his Danna away from his tedious work. "Ok Danna. Un."

"Actually..."Sasori smirked sitting on the bed, watching Deidara grip the hem of his shirt. " Why don't you give me a show?"

Sasori knew the blonde was awkward when he watched him strip, he always got self conscious, even though he had seen the brat naked on various occasions, he's touched every part of his lithe body. Hell he'd been the blonde's first, and as long as he was here, the blonde's last. Not that he loved the brat, it was now that the brat was his. He was a selfish man after all.

Deidara blushed, he hated when he could feel his Danna's gaze on him, not that he really did mind it, but his Danna had made himself perfect, not one imperfection on his body, while he, being human had scars, marks, maybe an uneven tan? The last one he wasn't to sure, but still compared to his Danna's perfectly carved self, he felt like he wasn't good enough.

"Brat, you're boring me and wasting my time, do something." Deidara of course snapped out of his train of thought and nodded, not trusting his shaky voice right now.

His tan hand's gripped his shirt as he smirked at his Danna, at least he would try. Lifting it slowly up his body he moved suggestively, pulling it off he dropped it next to him. Next he moved to his pant's, he had not bothered to wear underwear this morning, he knew that he would eventually get the redhead into bed. Pulling them slowly past his hip's he wiggled out of them, allowing his erect cock to be exposed. He felt goose bumps appear on his skin, those hungry eye's looking at him made him not only extremely turned on, but also embarrassed.

"Come here _Deidara_. Your Danna isn't hard yet." Deidara bit his lip, he knew exactly what Sasori wanted, Sasori didn't even have to say it.

Walking coyly over Deidara knelt in front of his Danna, his hand's twitchy as the reached for the band of Sasori's pant's. He pulled them down slowly, allowing Sasori's slight erection to be free from it's confine's. He allowed the pant's the pool around his Danna's ankle's and slip casually onto the floor before pushing them next to the pile of clothes he removed on the floor, he scooted up until he was face to head with Sasori's cock(**Sexual pun**).

Sasori watched as the blonde grabbed him in his soft hand, pumping slowly up and down, allowing his cock to harden. He groaned at the light touches, Deidara didn't increase his speed even after Sasori bucked his hip's towards the blonde, demanding more. Deidara seemed to be teasing, something that the puppet master didn't appreciate.

"Brat." He hissed causing Deidara to look up at him, his blue eye's mischievous. "_Danna, un_." He mocked back.

Sasori glared at Deidara, picking up one of his hand's he connected Chakra strings to the brat, forcing his hand to go faster. Deidara fought back for a few seconds before he allowed himself to be controlled. Of course Sasori, who now was in control forced Deidara's other hand to run over his chest, running accidentally over the brats own sensitive nipple, before it gripped it between it's fingers and twisted it painfully before letting go, and going to the other nub. He did this for a few more seconds before he stopped the brat's hand's.

Deidara was panting, his now sore and red nubs started to bruise from Sasori's roughness. It wasn't over though, the hand moved down his stomach and past his weeping cock, to his small tight hole. He felt as his own hand was controlled to circle the twitching muscle before pushing past the tight anus.

"Sasori, un. Hm, Oh God." Was all Deidara could really say as he felt his hand repeatedly thrust the finger into him, hooking every once and awhile and hitting the special spot that made his leg's numb.

"Open your mouth." Sasori said, rubbing the tip of his cock against the blonde's moist lips, which stayed closed. He growled and stopped Deidara's hand from thrusting into him, grabbing roughly with his other hand he tugged at the blonde's long hair, causing him to gasp in pain. Sasori took his chance and roughly entered to brat's mouth, retracting the Chakra strings, he allowed Deidara to move again.

Chocking on the cock in his mouth Deidara's eye's started to water, but he regained his breath and allowed Sasori to force his head up and down on his dick. Sasori bucked erratically as he felt himself closer to an orgasm, of course he didn't have to warn Deidara, he didn't have any cum, he only felt the effects of an orgasm.

Both his hand's now gripped the long blonde hair as he roughly fucked the blonde's mouth, the tip of the blonde's chin rubbing against his ball's. Deidara had allowed his own hand, on his free will to pump his cock as he sucked on Sasori's. The mouth on his hand lapped and licked his dick and he felt his hip's thrusting at the hand, which suckled roughly on the head of his cock. Moaning loudly he felt himself cum, the white hot liquid shooting out of him and onto his hand and floor, the tongue licked what it could.

Sasori watched the blonde twitch and his hip's hump against his hand as he rode out his orgasm. Those lusty blue eye's dazed and clouded with pleasure caused him to come, his nerve's went on fire as his eye's rolled back. Riding out the feeling of his orgasm, he slowly stopped pushing Deidara's head up and down on his cock. After he felt that all to familiar dull but content feeling did he pull the blonde off and pushed him onto the bed.

"Get on your hand's and knee's brat." Deidara, nodded and listened without any trouble, his mind to clouded with lust to really disobey. Sasori smirked as he spread the blonde's perfect ass and found the small pink hole, a little stretched from earlier. He stuck his tongue out and pushed at the small hole but didn't enter it. He heard Deidara gasp and moan, his body pushing back to feel more of Sasori's tongue, which teased around the muscle, pushing a circling but not giving him what he really wanted.

"Danna,un." He gasped and begged, his body shaking with over stimulation and lust. Sasori rolled his eye's and wiggled his tongue in, ignoring the blonde's halfhearted plea's. Deidara moaned loudly as Sasori's tongue assaulted him, twisting and wiggling inside him. He panted loudly, his arm's and knee's began to feel like they turned into jello.

"Danna! Please un, just fuck me." Sasori backed up rested his head on the small of Deidara's back, bringing his hand up to Deidara's entrance he pushed in one finger, thrusting it slowly in and out. "_Dei_, you know that you're mine now hmm?" Deidara nodded and panted as Sasori added another finger, scissoring them apart to stretch the small opening. "When I say this, I mean it. Your my toy, and only mine. No one is allowed to _play_ with my toy's. Understand?"

"Yea Danna un, No...one but you." Deidara groaned, Sasori smirked and added another finger, now he had three fingers stretching and scissoring the blonde apart, small droplets of blood dripped down Sasori's hand and he continued to pump them in and out of Deidara's tight hole enjoying the way he gripped his finger's so tightly.

Pulling his hand from Deidara he rested on his knee's so his cock was at Deidara's ass. He looked at the small, slightly swollen and red entrance just waiting for him as he pushed the head of his cock against it. Deidara pushed back against him, rubbing his hole against his cock.

"Danna, un. I can't hold out much longer." That was really all Sasori needed to know as he thrust quickly into the blonde, he didn't give him time to adjust either, instead he set an erratic pace, abusing the blonde's poor ass, but, from the sound of his moaning he was enjoying it.

"Harder un!" Deidara begged as he pushed back to meet Sasori's thrust's. His ass felt way to good right now, the way Sasori's cock went in and out of him so quickly and roughly made his eye's roll back slightly and the mouths on his hand's drool as their tongue's rolled out from pleasure, he swore he could hear them panting.

Each thrust brought them closer and closer to the edge, Sasori dulled down his chakra to his nerve's so it would last longer, but the blonde looked like his swollen cock was about to burst. Then came Sasori's brilliant idea. Still thrusting into the blonde, the cord in his abdomen slithered out and wrapped tightly around Deidara's dick, forcing him from cumming. Of course Deidara whimpered, the cord wasn't actually hurting him, but not to cum felt almost painful.

"Danna! Un Let me cum, I need to!." He begged, Sasori chuckled, resting against Deidara's back as he continued to thrust into that tight heat of Deidara's ass.

"Brat, be quiet I'm enjoying this. Not every thing has to _blow up _before it's ready." Deidara looked displeased as he grunted at the snide comment. Sasori really didn't pay attention to Deidara's pleasure right now, he felt like torturing the poor blonde. Still keeping the cord tightly wrapped around the brat's cock he started moving it up and down, Deidara cried out as he felt ready to explode. Sasori just smiled wildly behind him.

"Beg for it, ask me to let you cum. Beg like the dog you are." Sasori growled as he squeezed the cord tighter, feeling the brat tighten around him.

"Danna please! Un I can't hold back anymore, it's painful!." Deidara cried out, tears of pleasure, pain, and frustration leaked down his face as Sasori slammed his cock harder inside the blonde, his prostate was overly sensitive and caused his body to twitch and buck.

"I don't think you really want it." Sasori said, bored like usual.

"Please! Danna I can't. I'll do anything!" Sasori decided that the blonde earned his right to cum, and he let the cord slip off, he playfully slapped Deidara's ass as he felt Deidara tighten around him. The brat nearly screamed his name as he came, his cum shooting on the bed beneath them. Sasori allowed himself to feel fully again as he continued thrusting into the blonde.

Deidara almost passed out after he came, he had to admit though his Danna was seemingly unfair and cruel it was the best orgasm he has had, he was still feeling the affect even after quiet a few seconds later.

Sasori had also reached his limit. His body shuddered as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Pulling out of the blonde he moved to the side of him, his chakra infused nerve's shut down for he no longer needed them. Within second's Deidara latched onto him, snuggling as close as he could.

"That was nice Danna, un." _Of course it was_ Sasori thought but he allowed the nice quite to take over and he turned and hugged the blonde closer to his body, Deidara always passed out after sex, but Sasori let his mind wander, and his thought's always went to Deidara.

Maybe he did care somewhat for the brat, after all, it was his brat. Smiling he picked up Deidara and brought his exhausted body to the other, clean bed in their room, lifting the blanket he placed the blonde down and joined him. Once again the blonde clung to him, and he allowed it. Closing his eye's, he joined Deidara in the land of sleep.

_**:D Sasori/Deidara is so sexy, gawhh my second favorite pairing, my first is Kakuzu/Hidan so be prepared for some sexy BDSM PWP's( Porn without plot) soon xD**_

_**So sorry for not updating but I have the chapter's to Bombing of Shakespeare and my Itachi/Sasori one(forgot the name) finished just not edited and grammatically corrected, so be prepared for that later this week.**_

_**Enjoy!**_


End file.
